


6ytrfde

by electrabart



Category: njyhbtgvf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrabart/pseuds/electrabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tyler is just young and confused and he think he may have a crush on Fandango.</p>
    </blockquote>





	6ytrfde

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler is just young and confused and he think he may have a crush on Fandango.

"Since we are partners now, I think you should learn how to dance. I'm a world class dancer and my partner needs rhythm. Needs skills. Needs - are you even listening, Tyler?" Fandango turned to see Tyler staring at his phone, presumably taking a selfie or two. His eyes dragged from the phone to Fandango, a look of annoyance piercing him.

"Uh, yeah. And I know how to dance, I'm pretty amazing at it to- thank you very much." Tyler looked back at his phone, running a hand through his hair. "So, no practice needed." Fandango chuckled.

"You? You know how to dance? Okay -" Fandango stepped back and motioned for Tyler to stand up. "I'd love to see some of your 'amazing' moves."

Once again, Tylers eyes lazily rolled to pierce Fandango. He stared in a moment of annoyed silence then scoffed. "Fine." He reluctantly stood up. "Uh, I need music." Fandango quickly pulled out his phone and brought his theme up.

Tyler listened to the beat of the song for a moment, then began to sway. He just moved his body like jelly, flapping everywhere with no rhythm whats so ever. Fandango bit his lip extremely hard, trying his hardest to hold in the laugh that was trying to burst through. Tyler stopped when he heard a tiny giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Fandangos eyes widened. "Wha? No." Of course he was, Tyler was absolutely horrendous, but he didn't want the kid to feel insecure - if that even was possible for Tyler. "No.. it's just that's not really the type of dance I do. I do ballroom - salsa, that whole shebang. Do you know ballroom?"

"Pssh, yeah, of course." Tyler rolled his eyes, then began to do some hip hop bouncing around on his feet.

Fandango laughed again. "No, no, just lemme... here, let me show you." Fandango grabbed Tylers shoulders, stopping him from doing whatever.. that.. was. He pulled him in and straightened his back up. Instead of blasting his own theme song, he put on something softer, something easier to start off with.

"Okay, give me your hand." Fandango locked his fingers with Tylers.

"This is so unnecessary. I know how to -" Fandango shushed him, making Tyler grow grumpy and blush a tad.

"Just be quiet." Fandangos voice was soft and teaching. Fandango put his hand on the crook of Tylers back and pulled him in close. "Put your hand on my shoulder." Tyler obliged. "Okay, now you just got to relax." Fandango rubbed his hand in small, soothing circles on Tylers back, making Tyler feel some how tense and comfortable at the same time.

"Follow my lead." Fandango took a step, Tyler following.

Tyler was clumsy, tripping over himself and stepping on Fandangos foot every here and there. But he was getting the hang of it, and sooner or later the two he flowing through the empty catering room they were in. Fandango stared deeply into Tylers eyes, a standard ballroom etiquette. Tyler on the other hand didn't know why Fandango could not keep his eyes off him. Tyler was looking just about anywhere else but into Fandangos eyes, the ones that would not leave. He felt extremely relaxed physically, flowing easily with Fandango. But mentally, he felt strained. He didn't know why, but dancing so closely with his new partner felt - weird.

Tyler finally decided to look back into Fandangos eyes. Fandango smiled lightly and nodded as if saying "Good job!". Tyler found himself smiling back, the mellow glow of his partners face just making him feel happy. For some reason, looking at Fandango smile - he felt some butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"There we go, real easy, hun." They swayed for a few more moments. "Now for the finish."

Fandango pulled back, grabbing Tylers hands a spinning him. Then Fandango threw Tyler back, dipping him. Fandango held one hand to the bottom of Tylers back, and the other behind his head. He leaned his forehead down, pressing it to Tylers and shutting his eyes. Tyler felt the breath from Fandangos mouth.

~

The space between his and Fandangos lips were pretty much non existent, just a few centimeters till closure. He could feel the heat from Fandangos breath, radiating onto him and begging for closure. With Tylers hand on the back of Fandangos head, he couldn't help involuntarily pulling Fandango in closer. And when he connected his lips to Fandangos, Tyler thinks he has just lost his mind. Tyler pulled away quickly, eyes wide.

"Oh my God, I did not -" Tyler rambled, whole body reddening. Fandango just stood up straight, quirking a brow. "That was an acci- I didn't mean to. That was - we were.. you got way to close to me."

Fandango smirked slightly, chuckling. "You kissed me?"

Tyler reddened ever deeper, turning away. "No! If anything it was you that kissed me. Weirdo. I never said you can kiss me." He crossed his arms, refusing to look at Fandango.

Fandango shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't hold back his smile and small laughter, but he decided to shake it off. He knows by now Tyler would never ever admit that he literally just kissed Fandango. He pulled Fandango in and actually kissed him.

"Well, Tyler, I - um - I'm sorry for that." Fandango knew he had to take the blame to ever get Tyler to look at him again, no matter how ridiculous it seemed. "I guess I got.. too ahead of myself. Won't happen again, promise."

Fandango would find the kiss weirder, more off putting, if it wasn't while they were dancing. He can't deny the fact that some of his past partners had also done the same thing Tyler did. Plus, he would be lying if he said he didn't get an urge every once in a while. But it was odd for Tyler to be the victor in this situation, I mean, it's Tyler. Mr. Pretty boy who wouldn't even look at Fandango hours earlier because of his 'uggo' ways. Now he was kissing him.

"It better not happen again!" Tyler lied to himself so much, he was starting to believe Fandango was the one who kissed him. "I don't know who you think you are but I'm not just some... some whore." Tyler turned and finally looked at Fandango again when his face no longer was covered with blush.

"Yeah, yeah, totally, I know that. It was like so wrong of me." Fandango sat in the chair behind him.

"That's right. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to detox my face." Tyler stormed out of the room.

~

"Hey, Ty." Fandango walked into the locker room, seeing Tyler doing some leg stretches.

Tyler looked up, blushing a slight. "Oh, hello."

"What's up... bud." Fandango cringed at the awful nickname. But, he didn't want to make Tyler uncomfortable by calling him the usual hun.

"What does it look like? I'm stretching. Duh." Tyler rolled his eyes. Fandango squatted next to Tyler, leaning his leg back and stretching it too.

"Yeah, gotta stretch, get loose before the big match. Pretty exciting to finally have a shot at the titles, huh?"

Tyler stopped stretching, sitting up and looking over at Fandango. "Why are you talking to me like I'm a child? I'm not a child.... idiot." Tyler was just reaching for a reason to insult and yell at Fandango. Insults was his only defense mechanism. "Can you back up, please? I mean, Jesus, ever heard of personal space."

"Ty

~

Fandango pushed his lips softly onto Tylers, expecting the worst. But Tyler didn't pull away... he didn't push into the kiss either, though. He kind of just stood there, eyes wide, as Fandango kissed him. He felt Tyler begging to melt into the kiss, saw Tylers eyes fluttering shut, but then he abruptly pushed away from Fandango.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tyler coughed, rubbing his mouth. "What the - Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Fandango stood back with his hands on his hips and a smirk, prepared to watch the Breeze meltdown. "You have some nerve." Tyler continued. "You... you - pervert! I am 6 years younger than you! Gross!" Tyler continued to dramatically wipe his lips with his sleeve. "You are lucky I even let you touch me, let alone dance with me. But to kiss me?! Some. Nerve."

He begun to walk towards Fandango, pointing at him with his finger. "You are such a little snake, a freak."

Tyler was right next to Fandango, pointing at him and looking up at the much taller man with anger. Fandango still just smiled. "You need to learn your worth. Putting your dirty lips against mine... My lips are worth more than your whole entire body!"

Tyler stood on his tippy toes, pointing at his lips and trying to make a point. "My lips are worth more than your entire life and if you ever - EVER try to kiss me again I will -"

Fandango lightly grabbed Tylers face and kissed him again. Tyler once again, didn't pull away immediately. Fandango heard a faint gasp from Tyler, but that was about it. Tylers eyes were shut softly. When Fandango begun to pull Tyler closer, he pulled off again.

"Oh my god! You got to be kidding me! Do you really think -" Fandango pulled Tyler in for another kiss, a tiny yelp coming from Tyler. Fandango deepened the kiss now, drawing Tyler closer. A gentle moan came from Tyler and his eyes fell shut.

Again Tyler pulled away, but with much less force. He looked up at Fandango with his eyes cloudy. "You.." He pointed a finger again. His voice was still slightly angry, but not incredibly. "You need too... back off because- " Again Fandango grabbed Tylers face and kissed him.

Tyler barely pulled away this time, just moved his head to the side, spurting out. "I said I -" Fandango held his chin and connected their lips again, and Tyler let out another tender moan.

"I swear to god I'm.." Tyler muttered into Fandangos lips. "You - oh." Tyler finally dropped his guard, letting Fandango intensify the kiss. Delicate whimpers continued to leave Tylers lips, spilling right into Fandangos. For the first time, Fandango felt Tylers body relax in his arms.

"I hate you so much.." Tyler mumbled as he lifted his hands to the back of Fandangos head. "I hate you." He continued as he pulled Fandango closer. Tyler stumbled back, hand landed on the table behind him and knocking over a few of the water bottles. 

"You hate me, huh?" Fandango whispered back between kisses. Tyler nodded. "Then why are you kissing me?" Fandango pulled away with a shit eating grin. 

"You're kissing me." Tyler scoffed. 

"I can't help it... you're just so pretty." Fandango praised Tyler. "Anyways, it's not like you didn't like it."

"I did not! You're... um - gross." Tyler stuttered on his insults, a rarity. "I... I have a girlfriend!" Tyler realized, actually forgetting for a moment that he was in a fully committed relationship. "You are so stupid, so insensitive! You just forced me to cheat on my beautiful.. great friend. Thanks, jerk."


End file.
